lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Unten vs Quartz
COPYWRITE NOTICE: The following work is copywrited to me, in full, with all rights reserved. You are permitted to read it as many times as you need, but not copy, exchange, or use its ideas or characters without my explicit permission. Permission can be obtained by emailing me at Sakeena_Kamel@neopets.cc Failure to ask permission will result in me suing to the full extent of the law.(and punching you till you look like meerkat!!) So listen up or else! Anyway, on with the story... ---- Meanwhile, Sakeenas mind was wondered back to the past. The good old days.... It was Arans hogmanay party, which everyone was invited too. The party was awesome as always, because Rachel was hosting it. Sakeena was pretty drunk that day. She had already punched a bunch of people. Quartz a few times.Because She is stupid.Blood was spilled. But that was normal in this sort of party.As was the pile of bodies. If Sakeena was honest, She couldn't remember much that happened. Only something about a space emperor,a goat and a pair of scissors. There was one thing that stuck in Her mind though. Something She would never forget. Quartz. Quartz was wearing a Sakeena mask that night It was one of the most erotic costumes at the party. Everyone had come as something or someone else. No one could recognize anyone else because everyone had bits of their bodies covered; STRAFE WAS DRESSed as RACHEL. RACHEL WAS DRESSed as SAKEENA. SAKEENA WAS DRESSed as Unten. Unten was dressed as Quartz. And Quartz was dressed as a tv. Sakeena had no idea which person Quartz was! At the top they were strangers. But they would become much more! Sakeena was instantly attracted to Quartz in Her costume. The way She moved. The way She talked.The way She flicked Her hair. Quartz was doing a Karaoke number. It was "summer nights". And She was awesome. She sung like they were possessed.The audience was transfixated by Quartz. Underwear was chucked at Quartz. Sakeena was soooo turned on. (and She didn't need that underwear anyway) Despite Her crushing shyness,and fear of people judging him,Sakeena got up and sang too. When Quartz was singing summer nights it was like the words spoke to Her. Quartz seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Her. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world. They gazed into eachother eyes as Quartz put Her soul into the last lyric. Then silence. Suddenly, Sakeena was woken out of the flashback by current events! ---- Unten had been fighting Quartzs troops all night.. She had made quite a mess! ---- The next time they saw eachother Quartz winked at Sakeena, remembering what happened at the party.Sakeena blushed. Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Sakeena didn't care. ---- Summary: I suck at writing summaries. Bsides the 'fic isn't that long! Unten was sitting behind her desk. She felt the tears well up in her eyes . After their last adventure, Unten found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Unten stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill her ripping him limb from limb, but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on her when she was at her weakest and darkest moment. When she needed her friends the most. But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . Unten remembered fondly the day she discovered it. It was a tuesday morning she rememberanced. The memories surfaced before her mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Unten well knew it, a single tear welled up in her eyes and trickled down her cheek. Because even when all her 'friends' betrayed her, there was one consistant factor in her life: Quartz. And Unten knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Unten had for Quartz were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Quartz.Their relationship would probably only ever be physical. Alas, Unten thought to herself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must Unten be destined to destroy Quartz? Can she ever tell Quartz how much Quartz means to Unten? If only she could. Then all her pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Strafe (who told her he loved her, only to stab her right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Quartz and Unten's true feelings for Her. A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark! Then our sexybloodthirsty gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Quartz's phallic shaped volcano but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise. Unten thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Quartz's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Quartz's guards would never let them in.They couldn't go naked, as they were likely to be distracted.By Sex. No... they had to be clever. So Unten came up with the best idea she had: they would dress up in gothic clothes! Unten's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with? Rachel knew exactly the best store to go: TBurtons. So they all went there in the dread of the night and took out the patrolling store guards with their silenced cross bows, 'paw!' 'paw!', leaving only a single red dot in their forehead Strafe deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Quartz's headquarters As normal, Unten couldn't help but get embarrassed about getting naked in front of Rachel and Strafe in a store at night.She swallowed his blushes and got on with it though. Unten put on nice tight redleather pants that made her bum look amazing in the mirror (and judging Strafe's googly eyes, oh yes, it did look nice on her!). Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and made her large buoys perk out quite nicely and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with blood-red streaks on the side. Then she painted her nails black and used red blood to draw little drops of blood on there Rachel wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorn teeth that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Strafe also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool) Finally they were ready to face Quartz! ---- Sakeena had some time before he had to do anything, so She decided to have another flashback. It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother. "Hi" Sakeena said, meekly. "Hay" Quartz said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol. "Do you want too..." "maybe.." "ok then." So they walked to the cloakroom. It wasn't long before their lips were together. Sakeena couldn't remember who made the first move. She did remember the taste though. The taste of Quartz. Quartz tasted like pineapple on a autumn noon. Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour. What had they been eating? Sakeena tried to work out it. It took much tung work. After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Quartz guessed what Sakeena was doing. "I had melon for lunch." "oh" "you dont have to stop though" "oh. Good!" Sakeena said, with great relief. They finally drew away after what seemed a whole decade but was only mere minutes. The taste of Quartz's lips (and other things) still lingered in Sakeena's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes. Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Quartz snuggling against Sakeena's neck as he snuggled upto Quartz's torso. Quartz went further by clutching Sakeena with his fingers, pulling at the fabric of Her slacks to feel what was underneath. The telltale shape in Her leggings stood out between them, especially with the weight it had against Sakeena's thigh. Quartz moved over Sakeena's body like a serpent and lovenly nuzzled at a peaked abbs. Sakeena liked this a lot and started making a lot of noise. Quartz joined in. "Owwww...Ahhh...MAHAhhhEEkkk...aakk" It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. Sakeena sounded like Trike ! Quartz sounded like a heard of Gorillas on drugs. They had a lot of..."fun". "My groinal area are hurting...can we stop? 12 times is enough surely?" Quartz said, pleading. "No...MORE MORE MORE" said Sakeena, with apparently an insatiable apatite Quartz finally head butted Sakeena to get Her to stop. "Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Sakeena. "Thats ok I.....enjoyed it." said Quartz blushing in the way they always did. "Tomorrow?" "Yes" said Quartz. "I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Sakeena. And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but eventually they broke up and became enemies. ---- So they snuck into the Quartz's lair. It was dark and there were horrofic things on the walls like drawings of skulls and suffering people who were beaing tortured in lava and beaten with hot pipes. Through the dark and dank corridors of the lair's dungeons they went with outmost silence and skill. They sneaked past all the guards who had been turned into horrible demons by Quartz's new invention. And this would also happen to the whole world if they wouldn't be able to steal the Vindozz's voluptuous ass from Quartz's hands! They went down the corridors and up the large majestic stairways made of bones and jewls of all shapes and sizes sprinkled with saffron.. One of the corridors led towards a great hall where in the middle of the hall stood a pedestaldripping in blood and guts and kidneys (and other organs) with a treassure chest on top and on that a red velvet pillow upon which laid a white silk finely woven cloth. And on that laid the Vindozz's voluptuous ass. Unten knew that she had to use all of the patheticness to get the Vindozz's voluptuous ass but it would backfire if she wasn't careful enough. Rachel inhaled firmly and wondered if Unten could pull it off. Aran stood ready with his weapon in his hand and Rachels boobies in the other. Unten concentrated firmly and then carefully but powerfully unleashed her patheticness. It worked! The protections around the Vindozz's voluptuous ass vanished like wood to a woodpeaker. It was amazing how Unten's use of patheticness was effective against Quartz's godly powers. Unfortunately for our bravegang, it wasn't enough "Halt!" echoed a sinister voice. Everyone slowly spun around to face the entrance of the hall where the voice came from. It was Quartz! And she looked even less humane as before. She had used the power of the Vindozz's voluptuous ass to transform into a ghastly corpse of a human. "Ha! Are you surprised by my new looks?" she said. "It is amazing! The powers I have now are beyond your comprehension!" "My comprehension is really good," retorted Unten and Unten's friends looked proud. "Hahaha of course yours is. But are you able to comprehend the future of this world? I bet you aren't that smart after all. I will rule the world now, you see and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" "But," said Quartz with a lower tone, "even though you are not as smart as I am, you are surprisingly capable so I wish to make this offer: join me and we can rule this world together!" "Never in a million billion years!" sobbed Unten! "Think about it, Unten, you can now still save your friends! Make them stop mutate ebefore I release my powers!" Unten was now . She wanted to keep Rachel, Strafe, Sakeena and Aran alive for sex but he could not get Quartz get away with it! But then she remembered: Quartz no longer had the Vindozz's voluptuous ass! She was powerless! But as if Quartz could read his mind, Quartz spoke: "Oh and your scheme to steal the Vindozz's voluptuous ass? I no longer need it! I have gained all the power from it that I need in order to mutate everyone in the whole world! But not that you even considered going against me, I will destroy you. Such a shame, we could be such good...friends." (A/N by which he means sex mates) "Unten would never be friends with you!" said Sakeena Unten thought she was right, but then again, Quartz did look mighty sexy. "It is too late now anyway, said Quartz, my plan is active now and I will give you the best place to enjoy it: from your prison cell!" Quartz laughed and said to her guards: "lead them to my sex dungeon where you will suffer for all eternity in agony and pleasure. But Unten had not forgotten her patheticness. With the speed and might that she learned from her previous adventures, she held his breath and unleashed the patheticness. Quartz had not expected that. She thought she had trapped Unten and her friends and managed to demoralise them so much they would not resist. "Argh!" Quartz said. Her guards did not know what to do. Their leader was too weak against this onslaught. What could they do against that sort of might? So they all fled! "Argh, noooo!" Quartz extrapolated, "I was soo close to ultimate power!" Seeing Unten succesfully attack Quartz, Sakeena and Strafe also attacked Quartz! "Arigh, no, noooo!" "I will unleash my final power!" Quartz said and raised her arms to the sky and started chanting an evil incantation. But Unten was too quick. She ran towards Quartz and hit Quartz in the chin. She was knocked out instantly. Everyone was happy and everyone was cheering for Unten who had avoided the apocalypse! And now they all went home and wait until their next adventure! Category:Randomly Generated Stories Category:Fanfic Maker Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Writings